


Smudge

by eightofcups



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gerard Keay Has EDS | Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mischief, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcups/pseuds/eightofcups
Summary: Gerry fixes his lipstick. Jon is fascinated. Mischief ensues.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Smudge

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be the first installment in a drabble collection. Im gonna add more tags later on because I have no access to a computer at present and adding the tags I want is bloody hard on mobile lmao. There is no embarrassment in this fic!! Everything is just soft and lovely because I think we all deserve it.
> 
> Pls lemme know what u thought, comments are my lifeblood. In return I will give u a gentle kiss on ur forehead or blow u a kiss if you'd prefer. 💜
> 
> Inspired by very adorable jongerry sketches by [my friend miso!](https://twitter.com/coffeemeso?s=09) please check em out :>

Gerry Delano took great pride in his appearance. After all, he had an aesthetic to commit to - executive goth, haunting the archives, helping and causing mischief as he so desired. He'd even treated his trenchcoat, to stop its creaking leather giving him away when he wanted to perform something that required a little more stealth. But it was a totally innocuous thing that caused the most mischief, on an otherwise boring day. 

After his lunch break, which he took in the break room with Martin, perched on the countertop with his boots on a chair, he had reapplied his lipstick. And then followed that with a swipe of lipgloss, which was new. And then he had gone back to the office, and Jon couldn't stop staring. 

The Archivist was making himself very busy collating statements and background information, a sea of paperwork covering his desk. He was quiet, concentrating, giving absent answers to Gerry's occassional chatter as he folded himself into his own tall chair across from Jon. Who kept glancing at his lips out of the corner of his eye when he thought Gerry wasn't paying attention. 

"It's a new lipstick," Gerry said, with a mischievous little quirk playing around the edges of his mouth. 

Jon looked away immediately, a dark blush creeping up his neck above the collar of his shirt. Gerry continued as if he hadn't noticed, tucking sheafs of paper away into their proper folders. 

"I'm quite happy with it so far. No transfer on my teeth or cups, good applicator shape, pretty moisturising, um..." 

"Smudge proof?" said Jon to the surface of the desk, after a short silence punctuated only by the shuffle of paper. 

"Hmm, I dunno properly yet." The other replied. "Want to test it?" 

Jon was shocked into silence once again, ears burning, before a wave of hot defiance swept over him, and he gave a smile than was more tooth than mirth. 

"Go on then, Delano." 

Gerry's eyes went lidded, silver eyeshadow shimmering, and he leant over the desk to catch Jon's collar in his hands. He pulled the other man closer before pausing, enjoying the way Jon's breath caught in his throat. It was Jon who closed the distance, pressing their lips together with a surge of movement. 

Jon's stubble was a little rough against his skin, but easily soothed by a hand on his cheek that moved into his hair, fingers threading through the strands before tightening in increments, the pressure delicious against his scalp. Gerry sighed as Jon mouthed at his lip ring, the metal heating quickly under his ministrations. Not to be outdone, Gerry bit at Jon's lip, lightly at first, then holding the flesh in his teeth and pulling gently to coax a longer groan out of him. It was his first proper noise, a deep thing, muted in his chest. Gerry felt an ember of want flare to life in response, low in his gut. He would earn more of those noises, would pull them out of his chest and into the open. 

Gerry knelt up in his chair, knees against the edge of the desk, without releasing Jon's lip. This new angle was useful - Gerry crowded into his space, cupping his jaw with both hands and deepening their kiss. This earned him another groan from Jon, who broke away for a moment, his eyes glossy, skin flushed. Gerry allowed this, and took a moment to adjust his position, moving to be properly seated on the desk, paper crinkling underneath him. He watched as Jon tilted his head away for a moment, catching his breath. 

"You alright?" His voice was husky, deeper than usual, and he didn't miss the way Jon's eyelids shuttered at the sound. 

Then the other man turned, and Gerry couldn't help the sheepish little laugh that bubbled out of him. Jon scowled at him immediately, face tight with confusion and embarrassment. 

"Oh - no, you - I-I'm sorry, I'm really not laughing at you, you've got--" 

Jon's face lightened suddenly as his eyes caught on something, and he butted in; 

"Jesus, Gerry, your lipstick--" 

And then they were laughing together, a little helplessly, as Gerry attempted to wipe the black smudges off Jon's chin with his sleeve, and Jon did his utmost to evade him, insisting that "I've got tissues, Gerry, really, you'll just smudge it more--" 

It took quite some time to erase every trace of lipstick from their skin, especially since Gerry kept planting little pecks on hard to reach areas of skin while Jon was distracted. By the end of the working day, though, as Tim stuck his head through the office door to say goodnight, there was no trace, except for kiss-bitten lips and a general air of satiated mischief.


End file.
